The Black's Children
by DivergentVampireTributeWitch
Summary: This story is about Renesmee and Jacob's kids


Disclaimer: I own nothing… dang it…

webbess

I just thought of this story while reading a fanfiction about Jacob and Renesmee. Anyway… on with the show.

Chapter 1. How many are there?

Jacob's POV

We all heard sickening screams from the delivery room. Nessie was having the hardest time. We had to come up with 12 different names for boys and girls. Because Carlisle didn't know how many she was having.

(Here is the final list in order of favorite names for girls)

Ella Marianna Black (A kind of combination of Edward and Bella)

Kaitlynn Jade Black

Savannah Carmen Black

Jacklyn Maggie Black

Carmen Zafrina Black

Jamie Christina Black

Leah (I didn't really agree to that but if I didn't Nessie would break my arm. Leah's her bffe) Renee Black

Linda Cleopatra Black (After Ness's favorite substitute teacher)

Kristen Veronica Black (after Kristen Stewart. Nessie's favorite actress! Especially from Twilight)

McKenzie River Black (after Chad Dylan Cooper from McKenzie Falls)

Alice Rosalie Black

Esme Anita Black

(Here is the final list in order of favorite names for boys)

Nicholas Isaiah Black

Alexander Theodore Black

Spencer Thomas Black

Blake Franklin Black (I didn't agree to that one either)

Edward Billy Black

Emmett Jasper Black

Charlie Carlisle Black

Dustin Paul Black (Only because she thinks Paul is a hot head and has a hot head)

Nathan Mathew Black

Quil Jacob Black (Quil is her bffe that's a boy)

Billy Monroe Black (that was Billy's idea)

Michael Lucas Black

"Jacob would you follow me?" Carlisle asked

I did so to find Renesmee had given birth to four beautiful children!

Ella, Nick, Kaitlynn, and Savannah.

Chapter 2. Imprint.

Nessie's POV

"Jacob? Are you ready?" I asked we were going over to the Uley's house to just have a nice visit. I haven't seen Emily in four years. It will be a nice change, now that we each have started families of our own.

Sam and Emily have two daughters: Emily and Leah. And one son, Sam. They have never met Ella, Nick, Kaitlynn, and Savannah, so it will be fun.

When we arrived they all came rushing out to meet us! And I noticed Jacob and Sam had odd looks about them. As they were staring at Savannah and Sam.

They both had smiles on their faces and had a twinkle in their eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Sam and Jacob's bodies were frigid, as Emily and I looked amazed as we just learned Savannah and Sam had just imprinted with each other. They gave each other a quick kiss on the lips and continued to hold hands. This wasn't as such a touchy subject with Sam, because Jacob's child was the imprintie. We just learned you can be any age to imprint, but around 16 when the fever sets in.

Chapter 3. High School Here we come.

Kaitlynn's POV

I was strolling through the halls to the principal's office. I told a teacher that I wasn't going to do the Life Science work sheet. Ewww. And there I met a young boy. He has shaggy brown hair. Thin. Muscular. Hot. I wonder… does he have nice pecks? Well I don't know but I want to find out.

"Hi! I'm Cole."

"I'm Kaitlynn, but you can call me Katie."

"Well hi Katie! You look really pretty today!"

"Thanks! So do you." I said with a smile until the words came out of my mouth.

He laughed softly as if trying not to.

"Bye!" and I scurried away.

Chapter 4. Remembering the Army

Nick's POV

I was walking in the park. I saw many cute girls but one really caught my eye! I just wonder if she would look at me, I could imprint on her. IDK. I walked in her direction pretending to be casual… But then I saw she had a boyfriend. I sat on the bench waiting for someone to come. And then it happened! I saw a beautiful woman sitting on the edge of the fountain. She looked familiar, not in the kind of way I saw her before, but only in a story Uncle Jasper told me. She doesn't look like she came from Seattle. She has dark hair, really pale, and red eyes. She's a vampire. She looked at me for a brief moment. And then something shot into the sky, a shooting star. I looked at it and wished I could imprint on her. But when I looked at her nothing happened. About 10 seconds later. I felt a strange connection pulling me towards the center of the Earth. Her. We both walked towards each other and began to speak.

"I'm Nick!" and as soon as I heard her voice, I knew who she was. She created vampire armies in Galveston, Texas. And needed help. That's where Uncle Jasper came into place.

"I'm Maria!" Aunt Alice warned me about her. And then claimed she was an evil succubus. Hmmm. Succubus, that word reminds me of cucumber. She's an evil cucumber? That's weird.

"Hi!"

"Hi! You seem familiar in a strange ways to me."

"You know my Aunt and Uncle."

"I do? Who are they?" I was hesitant for a moment.

"Alice and Jasper Cullen." She had a look of confusion on her face and a tad of sadness. I soon pulled her close to me. And all her emotions (except happiness) faded with the dry sidewalk.

Chapter 5. One More Volturi Member.

Ella's POV

I was excited and nervous to be going to the Volturi. I know Aro thinks I'm awesome. But what about the others? As I entered the hallway. I saw a dark haired boy. Very pale. And seemed to be fighting with a blond haired girl. She looked like she should have blue eyes, not red.

"Jane, Alec stop fighting. Everyone meet Ella." I waved like a child. Unknowing of what to do except look at the beautiful boy named Alec.


End file.
